


Difícil dizer não

by carolss



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Não se preocupe eu já pedi pela permissão da sua irmã”





	Difícil dizer não

O pedido de Dirk não foi seguido pelo imediato e enfático SIM que ele estava torcendo. Todd continuou variando entre olhar para ele ou para o anel em choque.

“Não se preocupe eu já pedi pela permissão da sua irmã” Dirk disse mais para preencher o silêncio do que qualquer coisa.

“Você o quê ?” Todd disse, ele parecia irritado mas também um tanto aliviado por ter algo pra falar.

“Pedi pela permissão da Amanda, ela disse sim. Bem enfaticamente. Ela na verdade sugeriu que eu filmasse porque ela queria ver a cara que você faria quando eu pedisse, mas eu achei que você não gostaria muito disso, eu sei como estranho você fica quando se trata de privacidade”

“Eu não sou estranho, você que é estranho e você não pede permissão pra minha irmã pra pedir para casar comigo, você pede pros pais e nem mesmo pros pais porque isso não é o século dezoito e eu não sou uma garota”

“Eu sei que você não é uma garota, eu meio que tenho evidência empírica disso recentemente. A não ser é claro que você fosse fosse trans. Você poderia me contar se fosse trans, eu ainda gostaria de me casar com você de qualquer maneira, e eu acho que talvez com terapia hormonal você poderia se tornar uma garota muito bonita”

“Eu não sou trans, e você é um idiota”

“Então é um não a sua resposta ?”

“Não. Sim. Olha, nós só estamos namorando há uns três meses, você não pode ter certeza que você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo”

“Hum eu meio que tenho, eu tinha depois de te conhecer por três dias, na verdade dois dias e meio...você não tem ?”

Todd respirou fundo.

“Eu tenho, mas eu não acho que eu deveria ter, então me peça de novo em um ano ou dois”

“Okay, eu posso trabalhar com isso”

“Bom”

“Mas você acha que eu devo pedir permissão pra Amanda de novo daqui há um ano ou uma permissão já vale pra todos os pedidos ?”

Todd queria parecer irritado, mas ele não conseguiu evitar rir. Ele amava Dirk tanto.

“Eu acho que uma só vale pra todos”


End file.
